MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5B Assault Rifle is a bullpup (magazine behind trigger) fully-automatic rifle. Its magazine can completely fit inside the weapon; it therefore must be double or triple-stacked to carry 60 rounds of 7.62mm. The weapon houses a compass-like ring and a display that shows the number of rounds in the magazine. It is the standard weapon used by the UNSC Marine Corps in Halo: Combat Evolved. Advantages When fired in short bursts to increase accuracy, the assault rifle is effective at killing unshielded opponents and weaker enemies (especially when they are in larger groups) at short-to-medium range. This includes Covenant Grunts, Jackals (only when shield is down or when shooting their flank), and all variety of Flood. The assault rifle is also effective for destroying Banshees, Ghosts, and other Covenant vehicles (Campaign only). It is highly effective against Stealth Elites who attack with active camouflage. Aside from being able to quickly cut down these unshielded elites, the high rate of fire disrupts their camouflage and makes it very easy to center on them for a quick finish. Also, if needed, the high rate of fire and the high ammo capacity allows players to spray the whole area with suppression fire. As an added bonus, the gun gives the player an at-a-glance ammo count on its digital readout, as well as an arrow pointing toward the gas giant Threshold (which acts as a compass). The 60-Round magazine size is a bonus as it aids to mow down any unshielded Elites, Grunts, Jackals, or Flood which get in its way.The weapon also has the second fastest melee attack in the game, so you can unleash a heavy burst on an Elite, then melee attack him until you're splattered with purple gloop. And yes, this also moderately effective against shielded opponents. Disadvantages The assault rifle performs poorly against shields and, in comparison with the pistol, is largely inaccurate. In addition, the assault rifle's high rate of fire necessitates frequent reloading. Later in the game, it is almost completely overshadowed by the shotgun; though in multiplayer this is less apparent, as the amount of ammo available for the shotgun is much less than for the AR. Campaign Tactics The AR is hated by nearly all savvy veterans of Halo: Combat Evolved, but there are some players brave enough, intelligent enough, and crazy enough to use it instead of the incredibly effective plasma weapon. For those of you who are curious on how to do this, read on. *The AR is obviously the most inaccurate weapon in the game. At medium ranges, use controlled bursts of 2, 3, or 4 bursts. *Another way is to charge forward while firing in controled bursts, then when in close range, break out into full auto, followed by a melee or two. This is a tried and true tactic for taking on the shielded Elites. * Another tactic for medium range AR combat is to "pulse" the trigger; in other words, rapidly press your finger down on the trigger. This will result in rapid, accurate, controlled bursts.This is very useful in the early levels of the game. *With a well placed grenade here and there, the AR decimates enemy ranks. Charge forward and toss in fragmentation grenades to clear out the weaker enemies and soften up the stronger ones, then before the dust clears hose down anything thats still moving. *When combined with a plasma weapon, the AR can be more useful than the M6D Pistol. Firing a charged Plasma Pistol shot or rapid Plasma Rifle bursts to take care of an Elites shielding, then knock out the Elite with your AR. This is especially useful on the Pillar of Autumn, where the tight corridors make necessary for excellent close range weaponry. * The AR has the only rudimentary compass in the game. On dark levels where it is easy to get lost, find an AR and look at the compass. *When combating the Flood with the AR, aim for the chest if its charging you, then when its stunned, shoot off its arms. Advanced Tactics The Assault Rifle is weakened for multiplayer. however there a couple things you can do to make the most of this weapon, when no other close range weapon is around. *The AR's accuracy degrades after EXACTLY 1.5 seconds of sustained fire. In order to use this weapon to it's fullest, you must learn the most efficient bursts to use at different ranges. Failure to do so results in missed shots, wasted ammo, and lives lost. *The AR's melee attack is extremely quick, the fastest other than the Plasma Pistol. When up against anything other than a shotgun or a Plasma Rifle, use it. *When used with effective grenades, the AR can hold its own. Backpedal and use any 'nade you have handy, and let the gun take care of your enemy after his shields are down. *In Halo PC, you have to lead your target, just like all of the other weapons. In the Xbox, this isn't a problem due to magnetism. *Bunny Hop with the AR. It's your best defense against anything but a sniper. But watch out for ledges! *When up against a Sniper (or in some cases, a pistol-wielder) use 'nades and strafe in a circle. Only open up when you're within range. There's nothing worse then an empty mag when you're finally able to take the kill. *Even at long ranges, you can still use the AR to protect yourself from snipers. Remember: it only takes one shot to knock them out of their scope! Use this when you accidentally expose yourself, or when you just need to get to a better position. *If your enemy is using a Banshee in multiplayer, this weapon is choice. Just point it in a generally upward direction and they will be dead in seconds. *If you're in co-op and your partner's shield goes down, tell them to take cover and use your assault rifle as a SAW (squad automatic weapon) and supress the enemies. This tatic is very effective on the first level of Halo: CE. Variants There are many different models and types of MA5 Assault Rifles. Here is a list of confirmed models: *MA2B Assault Rifle *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle *MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle *MA5K Assault Rifle Ammunition The MA5B Assault Rifle uses 7.62mm *51mm Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacketed Rounds.These rounds are designed to pierce Human made armor, and thus performs poorly against Covenant. The rounds are reasonably large, approximately .30 caliber, and is surrounded by a molded jacket of either steel or titanium, which enhances its armor piercing capabilities. However, despite these advanced rounds, the damage done by these rounds is very limited, made even more so by the Assault Rifles low accuracy at medium ranges. Although preforming poorly against Covenant shields, the AP-FMJ round can easily penetrate the lightly armored Grunts and Jackals, and finsih unshielded Elites. The AP-FMJ cartridge has some advantages, Multiplayer Role Since players in Halo multiplayer normally spawn with shields, the assault rifle's effectiveness is limited. It is often used only because more specialized weapons are unavailable. However, when combined with the plasma pistol (which can destroy shields quickly), the assault rifle can be a powerful short and medium range option. It takes about 15 accurate rounds to kill a spartan normally. Appearences The Assault Rifle was introduced as the default weapon in Halo 1. Unfortunately Bungie did not like how the rifle behaved, so it did not make it into Halo 2 and was "replaced" with two weapons: the Battle Rifle and the SMG. This weapon will return in Halo 3 as the MA5C Assault Rifle. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the sound effects for the assault rifle are also the same sounds as the M60 Machine Gun used in the US Military. *One inspiration for the MA5B Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Battle Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie reengineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. ]] *Another inspiration is the MA5B Assault Rifle design seems to be taken from the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space:Above and Beyond. *Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design of the MA5B to that of the Fabrique-Nationale, FN2000 Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons